Dazed Stars
by stoned-morty2
Summary: a tale including fluff missingno. and many random bits along the way   BlueXoc now   RedXoc later on


_**Dazed stars**_

_Part 1_

Allie POV

I sat on Dozers (pidgeots) back as she flew over the water on our way to Cinnabar Island. I had talked to daisy and that's where she said blue (the next gym leader on our list) had wandered off. The small volcanic island rose from the water as we neared our destination. Water shimmered below us and a small tentacool wave from the water, waving at me. I wave as we pass and it jumps back into the water.

After arriving at the island and going to the pokemon center I swap Dozer for Trinket, my black Charizard I got from an egg. Walking out I see a small Eevee run between my legs and off into the rocks. I look behind myself just in time to have some one sprint into me and knock me to the ground.

"What the hell?" I hear him (it sounded like a guy) say as he got up. "Who are you might I ask? Also have you seen an Eevee?"

I groan as I get up and respond slowly, "I'm Allie from Johto, Ecruteak. And yes I saw an Eevee."

I look at him more closely, he has a black jacket rain proof by the shiny waxy look to it there is a bit of a white collar. Underneath he has a white shirt, and a small necklace with a strange pendant, strange being it was a polished rock. His cargo pants are not khaki but more light brownish tan; his shoes are simple good for hiking and walking long distances. I look at his face and see he has moss green eyes and orange-brown hair just a bit lighter than mahogany.

He seems to get visibly nicer "really where?" he looks over my shoulder as if I am hiding the Eevee behind my back.

"Who are you?" he huffs

"Look umm… Allie I just need to find my Eevee and be on my way my sister said someone coming for a battle from me so please, get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"AH-HA Your Blue then!" he nods "I am the one who came for a challenge and you Eevee is over there" I say this pointing at the pile of rocks. He nods and returns a few minutes later holding the Eevee on his shoulder.

"Ok then, how many badges you got? Kanto wise I mean." I pull out my badge case and show him. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Only six? Dang! Well I will make you a deal. Go beat Blane and come back I will stay on the island and wait for you." I sigh.

"fine" I send out Trinket and get on her back "come on girl lets go".

I swear he waves as I fly off.

Blue POV

I wave as she flies off and pat Eevee on the head. He purrs and jumps off my shoulder, we walk to our favorite spot on the island with a perfect view of the water the sun shining high in the sky above our heads and I see her charizard blast a poor little trainer halfway to cinnabar. I laugh and Eevee gives me a look.

"What I was just thinking about how the battle will be fun ok?" Eevee look questioning until I pet him more and he rolls over and I rub his tummy for him.

About the time the sun had started to set I saw her flying back from the gym flying slower than before. They land on the shore and as I walk up to them I see that her shirt, bag and hat which I now see is like a hat I saw a guy from Unova wearing, he had green hair and acted like a little kid but still handed me my ass. Worst. Loss. Ever.

Anyway her pokemon is in worse shape her tail barely burning. I see her return her charizard and I walk up to her she stumbles into me.

"Sorry" she mumbles and I see the badge in her hand.

"its ok anyway I see you got the badge but how did blane get your Charizard in that shape?" she shakes her head.

"the battle was easy and short barely did a thing to us but.." she coughs and I see the blood come from her mouth…just a bit frozen.

I pick her up and run into the center handing her to nurse joy. And take her pokemon to the healing rooms to treat them. (joy showed me how to help out trainers in the field) I jump as I open an ultra ball and a very tired Articuno comes out and caws softly at me. I use a full restore and seeing its wing is somewhat injured I put it in a sling.

I pat its head and her Raichu waves and zaps me hello more of a static shock. It walks up and jumps onto my shoulder. I walk away and into the common area to the treatment room for humans and see Allie in a small pile of blankets and eating hot soup she waves through the glass. I wave back. The door slide open and a breeze of about 20 degrees hotter then the rest off the building hits me. Joy looks at me.

"You can go talk to her but she needs to stay here over night at least" I nod and walking into the room taking off my jacket so I don't get a heat stroke.

Allie POV

He takes off his jacket and I blush a bit it as not a tee-shirt it's a tank top…Ho-oh I know your testing me but I am so going to fail this.

"hey' he says sitting next to me. I take a bite of the veggie soup.

"thanks for the help blue" he nods

"No problem Allie nurse joy said you have to stay for the night just to be certain your de-frosted properly." She sighs, I notice the slight blush for the heat on her face she's kind of cute like that…

"Can you not leave yet then I don't want to hunt you down again…" he smiles.

" I can" I think I just defrosted the rest of the way, or maybe I like blue…


End file.
